Silver Sword of Gith
on the right, and Ammon Jerro on the left wielding the Silver Sword of Gith.]] This extraplanar relic is a githyanki silver sword, the very one wielded by Gith herself. It was used in the battle between the King of Shadows and a mysterious mage, in which it shattered and the shards were spread across the Mere of Dead Men. Statistics ''Neverwinter Nights 2 'Special Properties:' *'Base Item:' Universal sword *'Charges:' 3 *'Material:' Metal (alchemical silver) *'Enhancement Bonus:' +3 *'Special abilities:' :;Blade Storm :: The blade may be reformed at a location and sent flying through its enemies, striking targets within range at amazing speed. Each time a target is hit, there is a slight chance that it will be knocked down for 6 seconds (Fortitude save prevents knockdown) after taking 6d6 points of damage. If a single target is chosen instead of a location, it will become the focus of the blade for the duration of the ability. Targets hit repeatedly take significantly less damage per blow at 1d6 points of damage. (Consumes 1 charge) :;Shard Barrier :: The shards may be sent swirling around the Shard-Bearer for 5 rounds, damaging all enemies that enter for 3d6 points of damage every 3 seconds. Those caught in the circle of shards run the risk of being temporarily blinded, deafened, and slowed (Reflex save negates effects). (Consumes 1 charge) :;Shard Hail :: With a swing of the sword, the shards may be sent flying to a single target. For every shard, a ranged-touch attack must be performed. If successful, the individual shard will deal 1d3 +1 points of magical piercing damage. Each shard will return to the Shard-Bearer after an attack and reform into the Silver Sword. (Infinite usage) :;Reform Blade :: While a ''Blade Storm or Shard Barrier is in effect, this ability may be used to end the event prematurely, reforming the silver sword in the Shard-Bearer's hands. :;Meditative Restoration :: When in a safe location, the Shard-Bearer may focus on the shards for a short while to reestablish a connection with them. Doing so will grant additional uses of the above abilities. ''Mask of the Betrayer Special properties: *'Base Item:' Universal sword *'Charges:' 6 *'Material:' Metal (alchemical silver) *'Cast Spell:' Spell-Like Abilities (2 charges/use; see below) *'On Hit Cast Spell:' Unique power, Level 25 *'Cast Spell:' Sword Forms (2 uses/day; see below) *'Keen' *'Damage Bonus:' Slashing 1d12 *'Damage Bonus v. Racial Type:' Outsider 1d12 *'Immunities:' Mind-affecting spells, paralysis *'Spell-Like Abilities:' :;Chilling Wrath :: Three beams of freezing cold energy are directed at a single target as separate ranged touch attacks. If all three beams successfully converge on the target, they will conclude with a large explosion of ice and energy, dealing additional damage to enemies in the area (Fortitude save prevents knockdown on selected target). :;Infinite Resonance :: A massive sound wave is sent radiating away from the wielder in a circular radius, dealing large amounts of damage and deafening and knocking down enemies unable to resist its power (Fortitude save prevents). :;Unity of Will :: All creatures in view of the sword are affected by its power. Allies to the wielder, united in purpose, are granted bonuses similar to those found in the spells Mind Blank and Heroism. Nearby enemies are given penalties similar to the spells Fear and Crushing Despair (Will save negates). :;Unbroken Circle :: The wielder is protected from physical harm and magical attacks in a manner similar to the spells Premonition and Spell Mantle. :;Perfect Rejuvenation :: The wielder is restored as if affected by the spells Greater Restoration and Regenerate. *'Sword Forms:' The sword bearer may magically alter the edge of the blade to produce different effects, several times per day. ;Penetrating Edge :: For a short while, all physical damage done is maximized. :;Anti-Magic Edge :: For a short while, every time the wielder lands a blow with the sword, the target must save or be affected by Mordenkainen's Disjunction. :;Defensive Edge :: For a short while, the sword confers a significant bonus to the wielder's armor class. For all: 1d12 Damage vs. outsider 1d12 Slashing damage Keen Immunity: Miscellaneous: Mind-Affecting Spells Immunity: Miscellaneous: Paralysis Material: Metal (Alchemical Silver) 20% chance of bonus cold damage 20% chance of “sonic wave” (like spell soundburst) For barbarian: +10 enhancement bonus +6 str +4 con 20 hp 20 spellresistance 2d10 massive criticals For bard: +10 enhancement bonus +6 cha +4 dex 30 hp 24 spellresistance 1d10 massive criticals For cleric: +9 enhancement bonus +6 wis +4 con 35 hp 28 spellresistance For druid: +9 enhancement bonus +6 wis +4 dex 35 hp 28 spell resistance For favored soul: +9 enhancement bonus +6 wis +4 con +6 cha 35 hp 28 spell resistance For fighter: +10 enhancement bonus +6 con +4 str 20 hp 20 spell resistance 2d10 massive critical For monk: +10 enhancement bonus +6 dex +4 wis 30 hp 24 spell resistance 1d10 massive criticals For paladin: +10 enhancement bonus +4 str +4 con +4 wis 25 hp 20 spell resistance 1d10 massive criticals For ranger: +10 enhancement bonus +6 dex +4 wis 25 hp 20 spell resistance 1d10 massive criticals For rogue: +10 enhancement bonus +8 dex 30 hp 24 spell resistance 1d10 massive criticals For sorcerer: +8 enhancement bonus +8 cha 40 hp 32 spell resistance For spirit shaman: +9 enhancement bonus +6 wis +6 cha 35 hp 28 spell resistance For warlock: +8 enhancement bonus +6 cha +4 dex 40 hp 32 spell resistance For wizard: +8 enhancement bonus +8 int 40 hp 32 spell resistance Official Campaign The sword of Gith is considered perhaps the most sacred weapon by the Githyanki. It was said to be forged by Zerthimon (the future founder of the Githzerai) for Gith (legendary savior of the Githyanki). Gith eventually ventured into the Lower Planes and what happened to her and her sword was a mystery. After an unspecified amount of time, Ammon Jerro ventured into the Nine Hells of Baator and by making a deal with the Still Lord, the archdevil Levistus, and his servant Mephasm, Ammon was able to salvage the sword. Ammon learned from Nolaloth that the silver swords were the only weapons that appeared to harm the King of Shadows. Wielding the Silver Sword of Gith, Ammon lead an army of fiends to battle the forces of shadow at the Mere of Dead Men. At West Harbor, Ammon engaged the King of Shadows himself in battle. The fight went to a standstill, but the cry of an infant (who would later be the PC) broke Ammon's concentration, and without the blade's attunement to its wielder, the sword was shattered by the King of Shadows' blade. The shockwave caused by the blade's destruction banished the KoS back into the Plane of Shadow, and sent Ammon back to the Nine Hells. The many shards were scattered about, and one became embedded in the chest of the crying infant. Decades later, after that child had grown up, the King of Shadows was threatening to return due to the efforts of Black Garius and the shadow priests. With the threat emerging again, a high-ranked githyanki sword stalker named Zeeaire sent forth minions to Faerûn in an attempt to recover the shards. Following the raid on West Harbor, the PC is sent by his/her foster father Daeghun Farlong to take one of the other shards he found to Neverwinter to determine their true nature. The PC was branded by the githyanki as the Kalach-cha, and after a confrontation with Zeeaire learned of the shard in his/her chest. After obtaining enough shards, the githzerai Zhjaeve assisted the Kalach-cha in reforging the silver sword. Returning to the spot where the sword originally shattered in West Harbor,where the PC focused his/her willpower into reforming the blade. With the Silver Sword of Gith restored, the PC used it to destroy the King of Shadows as he emerged from the plane of shadows in Merdelain. Mask of the Betrayer The MotB expansion mentions the silver sword being given to Akachi as a gift from Myrkul. After Akachi rebelled against Myrkul, unsuccessfully, it was returned to Baator until Ammon Jerro acquired it. The player reaquires the sword again towards the end of the expansion. Category:Official campaign Category:Weapons